


Where a Robin sleeps at night

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Fluff, Gen, Short One Shot, batfam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 01:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jason is the host to an impromptu sleep over, next time he'll leave the demon bird wrangling to Dick.





	Where a Robin sleeps at night

It had taken Jason less than five minutes to go and retrieve his phone charger from the kitchen. He moves through his apartment in near total darkness, save a lamp on his bedside table, fully confident in his knowledge of its layout.

He returns to his room to find Damian standing at the foot of his bed, glaring. Jason stares back, nonplussed, so many questions burning at the tip of his tongue.

_What is Damian doing here at this hour of night? Did he go on patrol, and if so was he in some kind of trouble?_

But more importantly, “Is there a special reason as to why you're wearing my shirt?”

Pleasantries were not their family's strong suit.

The shirt in question is a faded black tee with some obscure band logo on it. Jason isn't particularly attached to it, but finds it rather comfortable to lounge around in. It hangs off of Damian's smaller frame, neckline sinking below one of his shoulders, his boxers peeking out from the bottom of the fabric.

Weirdly, the kid looks his age...and kind of vulnerable.

As if sensing his thoughts, the glare intensifies. "It's the only thing I could bear wearing."

Yeah...Jason isn't buying that for a second. His place is not the only bolt hole in the area, though, why he's the target for this security blanket type thievery, he doesn't know.

He'd sworn that the kid had imprinted on Dickiebird.

"Okay, Demon Brat. Why are you wearing my shirt and what are you-"

"I'm staying here." He declares and walks around the side of Jason's bed, "It was not my preference, but I will make do."

 _God_ , things would be more straight forward with the Riddler.

Damian pulls the covers over and slides into the bed like he owns it. Because sure why the fuck not. It's in line with the rest of his evening, and life.

Throwing up his hands, Jason asks, "What did you _even_ want?"

The duckling theory is beginning to sound like a sensible idea.

Reaching over Damian pulls the cord on the lamp with a decisive click, plunging them into darkness, "Nothing. Goodnight, Todd."

He then proceeds to fold his hands over his chest like a fucking vampire. Jason isn't sure if that's for his benefit or not, but gives up and resigns himself to a night on the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt list of [tvdplusriverdale](http://tvdplusriverdale.tumblr.com/post/162032507515/prompt-list-51-100)  
> For the prompt: 80. “Is there a special reason as to why you are wearing my shirt?”
> 
> Hopefully this wasn't too random and you found some enjoyment in reading it! I wanted to write something light and fluffy and this is the result.


End file.
